Memories of Yesterday Sins of Today
by PcKtmouse
Summary: Six months after the events of Treasure Planet Jim and the others want nothing more than to adjust to their new lives, but a series of brutal murders brings everything to a screeching halt. And all of the victims have one frightening link: the Legacy.
1. The Note

The stale Benbow morning air was heavily doused with the scent of bare earth and charged lightning. The quiet mining town was on the verge of its raining season and already the horizon was jumping with ominous clouds that made Amelia's delicate nose crinkle ever so slightly. She was not looking forward to her first season of dreary rainfall; the felinid could already feel a layer of moisture developing on her sensitive skin.

A sudden clattering of wheels resounded through the silence as a child's penny farthing clumsily rolled over the horizon towards the Doppler home. Amelia straightened, ran her hands down her rumpled commoners pants, and strode forward to meet the young boy the same she would a diplomat. "You're tardy again, this time by a full five minutes." The child couldn't have been older than nine but he already had the malicious glare of a teenager. "The ol' miser didn' never care when I git here." He argued, kicking a stubby leg in the direction of the house. Amelia's flattened ears twitched; where in the Queen's good name were these children learning how to talk? "Rest assured that I will not be as lax in your expectations as my husband." She replied coolly. "We pay good money to have our newspaper delivered by seven and yet it is now…seven oh eight and here we are chattering away and _still _lacking my paper." On cue the tightly bound bundle flew from the boy's hand and only Amelia's quick reflexes kept her from catching it with her eye.

"Peever!" He hollered the moment she turned to collect the paper; she bit the inside of her cheek and watched as the impudent urchin puttered away on his contraption. What was wrong with the youth of today? Amelia resumed her professional stance and with the paper tucked securely under her arm returned to her home. It took only a few minutes to bring a modest blaze to life in the parlor fireplace and she sat a comfortable distance away in Delbert's favorite plush chair. Her fingers shifted through the bundle until they found the spot she was searching for – page seventeen. The woman felt uncharacteristically anxious as she pulled the page out of place and laid it open on her lap for her to read.

**_A Voyage of Deception?_**

_-T. Scout_

_A recent expedition founded by local astronomer Delbert Doppler and captained by Amelia Smollet has_

_gained the spotlight from media; not only for the alleged monumental discovery ofFlint's legendary_

_trove, but also for the unusual, and suspicious, so-called mutiny. Of a crew hosting more than twenty_

_mates only eight, the supposed pirates, the financer, Doppler, Captain Smollet and a young cabin boy, James Hawkins returned to port._

_Their outlandish story has been circulated among newspapers and courtrooms alike; however, there_

_are many suspect details which have not been explained. One such is why Doctor Delbert Doppler, a quiet astronomer_

_of little notoriety who has had no past involvement with space crusades, suddenly recruits Her Majesty's finest celestial captain to_

_navigate to an undisclosed location. Are we, the citizens, supposed to believe that_

_these seemingly unacquainted persons, who have been inseparable since returning to the Crescentia spaceport, would_

_inexplicably employ each other with no other motives in mind? Further supporting evidence is Doppler's hiring_

_of the infamous John Silver, the identity of whom 'unintentionally' bypassed the supposedly intelligent collegian. Is it a_

_coincidence, then, that Silver was able to 'escape' in one of the remaining_

_longboats, and under the supervision of Hawkins himself? And if that were not_

_enough, the remaining crew, after being charged with mutiny, kidnapping, and conspiracy to_

_commit murder, were miraculously reprieved of the death penalty and replaced with a prison sentence after Hawkins_

_mysteriously backed out of his testimony. A sudden attack of a guilty conscience? As if these questionable actions were not enough…_

"That egotistic philistine!" The fire surged with fresh energy as the paper landed in its starving flames. That petty excuse for a journalist! How could any newspaper, even one as garish as the Benbow Gazette, stand to publish such a biased, blatant fabrication of the truth? Amelia abandoned the chair in a huff and set out for Delbert's study, intent on working off her frustration the only way she knew how.

* * *

><p>It took her only an hour to clean and organize the astronomer's study and by the time she was done her sprained nerves were exhausted to the point of relaxation. Just as her father always said: hard work was the best remedy for any ache or worry. She had just settled down for her second cup of Earl Grey when the familiar sound of Delbert's shuffling feet drifted down the staircase. "Good morning dear." She welcomed cheerily, lifting her cup in greetings as the man rubbed his eyes with two balled up fists. "I was wondering when you would grace me with your delightful company."<p>

Her husband rubbed his eyes and sat across from her with a lazy _flomp_, not even bothering to cover a yawn_._ "You might not have to wait so long if you didn't insist on waking two hours early to catch the paper boy." Despite her years of interrogation training Amelia's eyes jumped to the smoldering fireplace. "Did you really think I hadn't noticed that page seventeen has been missing for the past three weeks? Or that I've been featured in four articles since then?"

"How do you know…?"

"I've been reading the newspaper records at the children's library."

Amelia sighed, exasperated. "Delbert, this charlatan obviously distresses you, so why do you insist on wallowing in this mediocre drivel? From the way you pour over it one would think it was written by Geoffrey Chaucer and not some two-bit stringer." Delbert's folded ears lifted in a puzzled manner. "You read them too!"

"Yes, but from a purely inquisitive nature. I simply want to stay informed about what is being written about us."

"_US_!" Delbert yelped. "You mean he's dragged you into this now?" Amelia cursed herself under her breath and casually scratched the corner of her eye. "It's not surprising dear. After all I was in command of the voyage; it was only a matter of time before my name surfaced. And this recent…situation regarding Mr. Hawkins seems to have given him the perfect ammunition for a fresh wave of slander."

Delbert frowned and wrung his wrists nervously, a habit he had picked up after their captivity on Treasure Planet. "Darling, Jim did what he believed was right, and – "

"I _don't_ need to hear your reasoning Delbert. Not again." Amelia pushed herself away from the table but was immediately pursued by the canid. "I'm not your financier anymore Amelia, I'm your _husband_. You can't just brush me aside when you find the conversation to your dislike." Her biting retort was drowned out by the melodious chiming of the doorbell drifting throughout the open house. The pair stood there for several moments, almost afraid to move, until Amelia finally turned and made for the foyer. "Let your _little wife_ answer that." She snarled and left before Delbert's exasperated sigh could reach her. When she reached the front door there was no person waiting but a simple folded envelope with a wax seal. She took her time returning to the parlor, twirling the letter through her fingers as she walked. Delbert had returned to his seat and was leaning childishly on his elbows as she entered. "Just a letter."

Her husband remained silent as she used one perfectly manicured nail to break the seal and pulled the paper from its secure coat. It took a grand total of three seconds to read and she did so twice.

_A –_

_Meet me on Crescentia, the Romakin district. Catch the_

_earliest shuttle you can. Alone, as always._

_- R. Walker_

"That's odd." Amelia glanced up and met Delbert's questioning gaze. "It's a note from an old professor of mine; he wants me to meet him on Crescentia."

"Perhaps he intends to use you as an instructional tool for his class?" He smiled. Amelia shook her head dismissively. "He left the Academy some years ago to pursue a career in homicide…"

"Hom – homicide?"

"Investigating homicide. Perfectly legal." Delbert flushed and despite the tension created in the last few minutes she couldn't help but smile. "Well what in Heavens name does a homicide detective want you for?"

"I'm as clueless as you; he doesn't give any indication as to why. But he has never called upon me for a trifling matter so I suppose I'm taking a day trip."

Delbert traced the grain of the wooden table with his index finger. "Ahh. So I suppose _I'm_ not invited on your little venture?"

"Don't sulk Delbert. The letter specifically requests my sole attendance and – _Delbert Doppler you did not just roll your eyes at me_!"

"Oh no." He chimed, raising his hands in the universal surrender pose. "I would explain what that was but it would just be another form of reasoning you don't want to hear."

"Charming." She growled and left the table, and Delbert, behind for the second time that brief morning. Her green eyes fell upon the fireplace as she gracefully stormed out, a few stubborn pieces of paper lingering just out of reach of the dying, desperate flames.

* * *

><p>Amelia kept an internal time of how long it took her to prepare her space bag with the bare essentials for an overnight stay at the Montressor space station. After her wedding it was one of the rare occasions where she could still apply her years of naval training. '<em>Five minutes and thirteen seconds'<em> she thought as she securely pulled the drawstrings shut. '_Could be better'._

"I've been thinking." Delbert called from the bedroom doorway. "Perhaps I've treated you unfavorably this morning." The woman turned ever so slightly to see her husband hovering in the threshold, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his maroon overcoat. "That's a very comely way of describing your behavior." He held up one finger in protest. "However! I would ask that you admit to having acted shallow, _er_, callow,_ er_..." Delbert tapped his forehead against the wood paneling, his old flustered self rising to take hold, and to her surprise Amelia felt a laugh bubble inside her. "Juvenile?" She offered. Delbert merely nodded. She finally allowed herself to smile and faced him fully. "I accept your premise." The astronomer grinned, delighted, and offered his hand invitingly. "Friends?" He proposed.

Amelia shrugged but took his hand in hers. "I suppose." She had only a moment to smirk before Delbert pulled her into his arms, holding her close and kissing her with an uncommon fury. Her hair itched in a pleasant way as his fingers played with the strands and a slight purr escaped her throat at the sensation."You know, if I were possessive and jealous I would suggest that this was all a well manufactured attempted to have an affair." He blurted as they parted.

"And if you were any of those rest assured I would not have married you." They shared a small smile, his hand resting lightly on the curve of her jaw "So I'll see you tomorrow morning, then?"

"Oh I doubt that very highly." Amelia quipped, her arms wound around his neck. "Seeing as how you make it a habit to sleep until late aftern – " Her playful insult was cut short and she settled against the canid's chest as they fell into another deep, lingering kiss that somehow erased and reconciled everything.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

Disney/RLS (c) everything except OC's


	2. The First

Chapter Two

* * *

><p>Amelia stepped down from the enclosed carriage into the blistering noon sun and swept her hand across her sweat drenched forehead. The fact that Benbow was experiencing its rainy season left no impression on the neighboring space station; it was easily in the upper nineties but the stuffy shuttle ride to Crescentia made the number seem more like the hundreds. But despite the debilitating heat the captain still portrayed an air of deserved importance and pride; she moved away from the carriage with slow, long strides and gazed observantly around her as though she were inspecting a ship and not the bustling streets. As she walked down a block lined with street vendors the various people shopping instinctively ducked out of her way.<p>

She headed straight for the Romakin district, Walker's note tucked securely into her breast pocket. Various explanations for the request passed through her mind though none were convincing enough to set herself at ease. The district announced itself after several minutes of walking with its impressive columns and arched doorways; Amelia had always held an appreciation for architecture but she had little time to admire the buildings before a familiar voice hailed her. "Kaptein Amelia Smollet! I was beginning ta worry you wouldn' make it on time." The crisp, deep sound carried above the din and a tall figure broke away from the masses to approach her. Amelia smiled and strode forward to meet him. "Traveling fifty million kilometers in three hours is no easy feat, Sergeant Walker." She replied. "And may I remind you that my surname has been Doppler for nearly three months." Her wrist twisted slightly to display the ring nestled on her fourth finger as she clasped his hand and pumped it twice.

"Ah, marital news travels slowly amongs' departments." Walker replied with a hint of apology in his lightly accented voice. He motioned her forward and the two began to push their way back through the huddled crowd. "Hope you don' mind, but we need ta hurry back. I've held da area for as long as I can and it's not goin' ta last much longer."

"Seeing as how I've come all this way on a whim would you mind explaining yourself?" But the long faced man shook his head. "I think it's better if I wait – you can see for yourself den." Amelia buried her annoyance and nodded in obedience to her elder. As they paced side by side she took the opportunity to observe her old acquaintance. Sergeant Rudolph Walker had been very attractive some twenty years ago when Amelia had first took his lecture class but the toil of heading the homicide division had taken its toll. His intelligent grey eyes were clouded and puffy, his once chestnut hair now completely white. A thick layer of stubble disturbed his throat and she wondered when the man had last returned home to groom himself. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Walker was conducting his own examination. "Not 'xactly army commissioned." He commented dryly, eyeing her cotton blouse and knee shorts. "I've been on leave since my wedding." The felinid stated in her defense. "And I was also under the impression this was not an official call."

The air became lighter as the crowds dispersed; they were heading towards a zone less suited towards tourists and the casual traveler. The area could only be unflatteringly described as a sailor dive, a place where hardened space folk gathered to drink and sleep their regrets away free from the eyes of the judgmental masses. She had always made a point to avoid such areas and was less than pleased to willingly pass into one with an old superior. The pair ducked into an alley and immediately the felinid was met with several uniformed officers, their pristine checkered suits contrasting harshly with the grimy surroundings. "Walker!" A frog like voice called. "She better have clearance!"

"Bog it!" The Rangifer shouted back without missing a step. A few moments later they finally stopped at the foot of a small alcove; an awning, obviously constructed in great haste by clumsy hands, spread protectively over the spot. Walker waved away a nauseous looking attendant and Amelia finally saw the bundled white cloth that lay in the center. She had a nagging suspicion of what was underneath. "I think it's time you explain yourself, Walker."

The man turned, his mouth pressed into a thin line. "You've taken my class. So tell me, what is one example of a subjective indication of guilt?"

"Will there be an exam later?" Walker didn't smile. "Act and reaction – you discussed that during the third quarter." She had no sooner finished speaking before Walker reached down and pulled the sheet away with one swift jerk. As the milky glazed eyes stared out at her the only response she afforded was to curl her toes and scratch at the insole of her boots. "Mr. Onus."

"Ja." The small alien looked the same in death as he did in life; his multiple eyes wide and observant, the same tricorne hat crumpled beneath his weight. The only difference was the farthing size hold bored into his temple. Immediately the sheet was thrown back over the rigid body, the last comfort anyone could afford him. "So how did I perform? I assume now that you brought me down here to assess me as a_ suspect_."

"Don' flatten yah ears at meh, Amelia!" Walker froze, his mouth working to suppress his pitched accent. "Dis is strictly professional; we have ta investigate anyone connected ta da victim, including your husband and da Hawkins boy." The old detective leaned in and added in a whisper. "And it's no secret how disappointed you were when he and da others received only jail time."

"For mutiny, kidnapping, and conspiracy! They've hanged worse criminals for less – and speaking of which…" Her emerald eyes narrowed dangerously and the man immediately began shuffling his feet nervously. "Why is his body laying in a street and not in a penitentiary cell? Walker took a deep breath as though he were about to plunge into a cold, icy lake. "After the execution hearing failed the ones with fewer offences were offered…parole."

"_PAROLE?_" The surrounding officers recoiled at her yowl as sailors passing by at either end of the alley paused momentarily, baffled. "How in bloody hell does a group of convicted pirates move from an execution hearing to _parole_! This is the most _fraudulent_ imitation of justice – the _sickest_ display of corruption…How was this even allowed?"

Amelia's voice echoed violently off the narrow walls but the old professor didn't even blink his heavily lidded eyes. "You're too close ta dis Amy." God how she despised that nickname. "Da penitentiary is flooded over wid priority inmates: serial murderers, rapists, drug magnates…Der's just not enough room for all of dem."

"So we simply let these _villains_ roam the streets and call in the dog and pony show when their degenerate lifestyle catches up to them."

"Whatever his misgivings before, he's still a victim and dis is still a crime." Six months ago Amelia would have agreed with her professor's ethical bearing but now as she stared down at one of the pirates that had cost the felinid her spotless reputation and, more importantly, her first mate she wanted nothing more than to punch the man off his metaphorical soap box. "I was actually thinking more along the lines of a public service."

"Amelia, _please_!" Walker hissed, throwing nervous glances at the nearby attendants. The captain huffed and rolled her shoulders, all of the tension returning to her muscles – she was going to have to organize something when she got home. "I know you're too smart ta resort ta vigilante justice; I just thought dese questions would be…better coming from me."

"Well isn't that cordial of you."

… "But I still need ta document your alibi for last night." Oh yes, she was definitely going to have to organize something when she returned home. "You can scratch Delbert and myself off your felon checklist. As it happens we were on a date."

"Can anyone corroborate dat statement?"

"About fifty patrons of La Manière Laiteuse, including the hostess and manager." Walker scribbled some notes in a pocket book. "And da Hawkins boy?"

"Mr. Hawkins was _not_ present on our romantic evening, of course. Walker glared before turning to a lingering field agent and began relaying orders to move the body formerly known as Mr. Onus. Amelia watched with irritation as the corpse was lifted, almost tenderly, onto a gurney and wheeled into a nearby funerary carriage. "You're free ta go, Amy. Go on back ta your husband." She glanced over at his proud figure, so different and yet so alike the memory held in the back of her mind. "So your suspicions are thoroughly satisfied?"

"On Crescentia yes, but I feel I better pay a visit ta Hawkins too. Any room on dat shuttle your taking in da morning?"

"So this time the _detective_ is going to the _suspect_? Again, your courteous nature astounds me."

Her banter was interrupted as the two legged beasts reigned to Onus' carriage shifted and yawped nervously as though they could sense the vile nature of the deceased. "Certainly a great deal of clamor for a pirate." She growled while the vehicle rolled away. The Rangifer stood tall beside her, his hair ruffling slightly in a pleasant afternoon breeze. "You obviously don' remember all dat I taught ya."

"And what, pray tell, have I forgotten professor?"

The stare that issued down from the tall Rangifer made Amelia's skin crawl as though she were once again a small girl, staring up at the disappointed and judging stare of her father. "All men are equal in death, Amelia."

* * *

> <hr>

An ominous rumble brought Jim's eyes up to the darkening horizon; from the partially constructed roof of the Benbow he could clearly see the storm front developing only fifteen miles away. The young man cursed, returning his attention to securing the protective tarp over the exposed framework of the new Benbow Inn, slightly damaged by the consecutive eight hours of rain. A small whimper filtered up from his shirt pocket and Jim paused to stroke the small creature hiding in the fabric. "It's alright Morph, its just thunder." As he spoke the gelatinous morph flew from the protective folds of the boy's pocket and settled into the hollow between his neck and shoulder, still whimpering. "Thunder…"

Jim rubbed his finger along his pet's cool body. "I don't know why you're acting so scared; we've all had to listen to it for three days." Although Jim had to admit, the subtle tumbling was much more unsettling than the constant barrage they had adjusted to. But the small lapse allowed him to set the tarp that would, hopefully, protect the tender wooden frame from anymore disaster.

"Hey Jimmy! Jimmmeeee!"

Speaking of disasters. "Yeah, B.E.N.?"

"Jimmy, there's someone here for you!" Morph trilled at the sound of his mechanical friend's voice and abandoned Jim to investigate; the teen followed slowly down the ladder angled by the side of the incomplete inn. "Is it the contractor again?" The robot was eagerly waiting for him at the bottom of the ladder like a puppy, Morph zipping in and out from between his legs. "I don't think so Jimmy." He said as Jim jumped the last four steps and landed next to him. "I've never seen him before and I know I've seen the contractor loads of times since he hangs around Miss. H so much! Now that I think about it, Jimmy, he's been here almost every night – even when he's not working!"

"Thanks for that B.E.N." Jim growled, emptying his pockets of the various tools weighing him down. "No problem buddy!" B.E.N. concluded happily and Jim lurched back as the robot circled his neck with a metal arm, pulling him close. "By the way, the new guy's kinda crazy lookin'." He whispered.

"Crazy?" Morph chirped uneasily and halted in midair. "Yeah! He's got spiky white hair and shabby looking clothes!" B.E.N. whispered, spreading his fingers out against his metal head - a poor imitation of hair. Jim gently shoved him away. "He's probably just trying to sell something."

"I bet your right Jimmy! But just in case, what do you say I watch your back from in here?" B.E.N. offered and dove into the kitchen entrance, the door slamming behind him. The boy saw the bright blue optics staring out from the safety of the dark kitchen window and he rolled his eyes as he and Morph turned the corner to face the open front yard. "Let's go see, huh Morph?" The blob looked back at the kitchen window, where the robot was still watching, but stayed faithfully by Jim's side.

There was indeed a man waiting for him but he looked less like a crazy brute and more like a hung-over bachelor. His shocking white hair was in complete disarray, as B.E.N. had said, and he was wearing a shabby plum colored overcoat that looked older than Jim. It wasn't until the boy drew closer and noticed the familiar black and white checkered hat that he realized he was walking straight towards a police officer. "I haven't been on my solar surfer in weeks." He called out. "Good boy, dose gadgets are flying death traps. But I'm not here 'bout your juvie parole. Sergeant Walker." The man added and placed out his hand. Jim habitually ignored it. "Then what are you here for?" He asked suspiciously, but his question was brushed off as Morph floated around Walker's head, cooing affectionately while the man chased him with his hand. "Cute pet."

"His name is Morph."

"_Kommer hit_, Morph." Walker whistled and Morph obediently flew to his open hand leaving Jim feeling a bit betrayed. The officer rubbed the ecstatic Morph with his finger for several seconds before continuing. "I'd like ta ask you 'bout your whereabouts last night."

"What department did you say you were from?"

"I didn'. I'm in homicide." Jim blanched and retreated several steps backwards; his face suddenly felt clammy and chilled as though the color had drained from him. "Homicide?" Walker nodded calmly, undisturbed by the boy's reaction but watching closely. "Ja. A man you know as Onus was killed last night."

Onus! Onus was…there was no way! Jim had just seen him three months ago at the hearing…But now that time seemed like an eternity ago. "Was he – was he killed in prison?" Morph had drifted back to his shoulder and was laying there in unnatural silence for the blob; Jim wondered if he remembered the Legacy's lookout.

"Jim? Did you hear me? I said he was on parole." The teen snapped back to Walker and tried to focus on his voice. Parole? He was killed outside of prison…and that meant… "You think I had something to do with it." His voice was barely a whisper and the boy couldn't stop Mr. Arrow's face from flashing through his mind.

To his great surprise the man shook his head. "No, I don't."

"What? Really?" Jim flushed slightly at how relieved he sounded. Walker seemed to notice it too and a smirk crossed his uneven lips. "Act and reaction. Only ta best actors in ta universe can fake a pale face." He shook his finger as he spoke as though he were scolding the boy. "Then why the hell are – " He caught himself and scrunched his mouth to keep the curse inside his throat. "Why are you here?"

"Well I wouldn' know dat until I saw your face, would I?" Jim actually felt himself smile. "You're not like most of the cops around here."

"You're talking about da robo-constables? Dey are efficient and professional but…"

"They're huge jerks?" Jim suggested and Morph quickly chirped his agreement. "Jerks! Jerks!" Walker's mouth twisted in thought. "Dey lack empathy." The teen shrugged; it all sounded the same to him. "Can I ask you a question, Jim?"

"I don't know who killed Onus."

"Grand, but not what I was going to ask. Why did you refuse your testimony?"

Jim tilted his head and hid behind his long bangs, his favorite and only defense when he couldn't run away. It had only been three months since the trail but he could still recall every detail as though everything had happened that morning. He remembered the captain in her sleek blue uniform, Delbert in his best suit that was usually reserved for astronomy conventions; both of them taking the stand in turn to speak to the judge and convince him to hang them all. Every last one of them. "I dunno."

Walker didn't speak but Jim could hear him humming lightly in the back of his throat. Morph, ever sensitive to the boy's emotions, cooed and brushed up against his cheek; the feel of his cool, gelatinous form brought him out of the memories and back to Benbow. "I don't know." He repeated.

"Fair 'nough." The Rangifer said promptly; Jim glanced up to watch the man from behind his hanging bangs but Walker was not looking. He had opened a small notebook with several scribbles written inside and seemed to be reading them intently. "Would you mind if I asked for your alibi?"

That brought the boy's face all the way up. "You just said - ! I told you I didn't do anything!"

"And I believe you completely. My superiors, however, won't." Walker looked up expectantly, his pencil hovering slightly off a fresh page. Jim ignored the killing impulse to roll his eyes. "Me and my mom had dinner with the contractor. He didn't leave until eleven." Walker's thick eyebrows rose. "An odd hour for a contractor."

"Yeah…He's pretty dedicated to the job." He answered, throwing the detective his best 'shut up and drop it' glare. Walker smiled like they were old friends and shut the notebook closed. "Well, I appreciate your time Jim, Morph. Give my regards to dat odd little robot." And with that he started back down the path, obviously intent on leaving just as suddenly as he had arrived; Jim watched him go in silence with Morph hovering near his ear before calling out. "Walker! You're gonna find out what happened to Onus – right?"

The man turned back and Jim noticed for the first time just how old and worn out he appeared. His question hung in the air for ages before Walker finally answered, the lines around his mouth deepening with a sad frown. "I'll try."

It took nearly ten minutes for his figure to disappear over the horizon and Jim watched all the while as he grew smaller and smaller. The thunder was rolling back to life and the teen felt gentle drops fall on his shoulders, staining the dirt ground like blood drops on the floor. "Not really an answer." He grumbled and with a nod to Morph began the walk back to the Benbow Inn.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p> 


	3. The Fight

The silence felt like a knife stuck in Jim's leg. He tried to distract himself with the sound of pounding rain and the thrashing of the tarp he had secured earlier but nothing was powerful enough to take his mind away from the guests seated around the dining room table. If he had known that his sociable mother had invited the Doppler's for dinner the teen would have found some means of escape, which was probably why she had conveniently forgotten to mention it until the newlyweds were knocking on their door. During the meal their conversations had been lightly pleasant; mainly discussions about the construction and Jim's application for the Academy, but as soon as the dishes had been cleared away the pregnant silence had dropped over the table. It hovered there like a bad stench as they all waited for someone other then themselves to bring up the topic that was lingering in their minds.

Unsurprisingly, it was Amelia who took the plunge. "So James, Sarah tells me that Sergeant Walker paid you a visit." He hated that two-faced tone of voice, one half purring a polite question while the other demanded information; it was like having the good cop and bad cop speak in a single sentence. Jim had heard his mother use it on multiple occasions, _'So Jim, I heard that grades were sent out today.'_, and wondered if women were born with this vocal knowledge. "Yeah, he dropped by." He answered as vaguely possible. "He told us about Onus. What do you think this means, Amy?" Sarah divulged quickly, seeing the annoyance on Amelia's face and giving her son an undeservedly sharp tap on the ankle with her foot. Jim saw the felinid's ears twitch but she said nothing; he smirked to himself and filed the nickname away in the back of his mind. "I honestly don't think it means anything, Sarah. Walker was just following protocol…very loosely, I admit, but still protocol. He admitted himself there is no viable connection between us and the pirate."

"But he worked on your ship, yeah?" All eyes turned to the man seated beside Sarah, their arms touching just enough to piss Jim off. Reynold, the hired contractor, had been another delightful surprise to the boy's already exciting evening. "Is that not a connection?" He added weakly, looking pale under all of their combined stares. "It is the_ only_ connection." The captain growled. "And a very thin one at that." Reynold spoke something else to her but the boy hardly heard; he stared down at his dirty plate, thinking about the Legacy's foreign-tongued lookout. He remembered the way the alien had looked on the day of the trial, weighed down with chains and despair as he waited anxiously in the prisoner's box. Thinking back now, it was probably the only time he had seen the man's honest self and not the elaborate lie that he and the others created. "Jim, dear, Delbert is talking to you." His memory was interrupted by Sarah's voice and a slender hand gently shaking his shoulder. "Sorry Doc,….what'd you say?"

"I was saying that Walker used to teach at the Academy! In fact, he was one of Amelia's professors."

"Really?" Amelia nodded assuredly and took a graceful sip of her drink. Jim couldn't imagine the shabby rangifer wearing the pristine alabaster Academy uniform, at least not without a few food stains. "A full year of both Introduction to Criminal Investigation and Aspects of Victimology. He was quite the educationist….When he left for the police force the Academy suffered a true loss." There was a soft sigh and his mother ran her fingers through their family's signature chestnut hair. "Well, I hope Walker and the others keep the search going. I don't like the idea of a…a murderer being so close to Montressor."

"I think everyone wishes for that." Reynold said softly. The man reached to take her hand but stopped short as Jim's lethal glare needled into him. He stared long enough to make sure the contractor's grasping hand reached for his water glass instead before Delbert broke his concentration. "Agreed! And I for one am very confident that – " Amelia suddenly laughed freely as though the canid had told a joke. "I'm sorry dear, but I disagree. I honestly don't understand why they began an investigation in the first place."

"Amy!" The felinid's stare softened ever so slightly as she looked over to the startled Sarah. "The man was a convicted pirate who should have been _hanged_ for his crimes! In fact, I'd be insulted if they spent one more cent of the tax payer's money investigating this Good Samaritan!"

The sound of B.E.N.'s obnoxious singing drifted out from the kitchen and through the room as the table was dipped into a second dreadful silence. But this time Jim could hardly hear the quiet over his own hammering heart; his cheeks felt hotter than a stove top as he glanced around at the others, waiting for one of them to speak out. No one met his gaze, however, and no one seemed to share the outrage coursing through his veins. After several awkward moments Delbert cleared his throat, chasing a stray vegetable around his plate with a fork. "Well, Sarah, …uhm, the construction seems to be going - "

Jim couldn't believe it! "Are we_ really_ gonna pretend she didn't just say that!" He lashed. "Onus was still a person! He should still matter!" Delbert placed a hand on his shoulder and flinched at the teen's daggered eyes. "Jim, no one is saying that Onus didn't matter…" Another small laugh, this one as soft and friendly as a porcupine. "Actually, I _am_."

The boy tore himself away from the table, his hands balled into dangerous fists. "He was on parole!"

"A blasphemy in itself!" Amelia sharply interrupted. "That such a _vile_ man should – " But Jim fired back. "We hadn't seen him in _three_ months – how the hell do you know what he was or wasn't?"

"Jim, calm down - !"

"For all you know he _had changed_!"

A third silence fell over them like a think blanket; even B.E.N. had noticed the growing tension from his spot in the adjacent kitchen and had reduced his singing to a light mumbling. The teen stood there at the table, fists clenched and shaking slightly, afraid to break away from Amelia's venomous eyes. As he watched the woman stood slowly and mirrored his stance, her voice pushing through clenched teeth. "Of course, James, for all I know he _had_ changed. Because every _devil_ is actually a misjudged hero waiting for their chance to be redeemed; a well-intentioned diamond in the rough! Just like your dear friend, _Silver_."

Jim felt like he had been punched in the gut at the mention of the cyborg's name; all the air ran from his lungs and he couldn't refill them no matter how hard he breathed. "Or for that matter." Amelia continued. "_You._"

"_Enough!_ Amelia that is _**my son**_ you are speaking to_!_" Both combatants fell away and dropped their gazes as Sarah's maternal voice tore through them both. Her tone had lost all of its inherent kindness and despite Jim's tumbling anger he flinched at the voice like he was five years old. The captain also seemed tamed by Sarah's outburst; she sat gracefully back down at the table between Delbert and a discomforted Reynold. "My sincere apologies, Sarah." His mother did not respond, but merely nodded curtly; her warm, pleading eyes turned to Jim and she tapped his seat patronizingly. "Please sit down, Jim."

"_Yeah right_!" He snapped and finally broke away from the group. Jim ran up the stairs to his room, pausing just long enough to slam the door shut. The force shook the walls dangerously and the small pink blob resting on his pillow yelped in surprise. "Sorry Morph." He fell into his bed and landed face first into the pillow next to his pet; the creature wasted no time in sliding across the back of his neck and pressing against his cheek comfortingly, cooing like a mother dove. "I'm fine, buddy, I'm just…" He dug his fingers into the sheets but the simple action was not enough to stop tears from streaming down his face. "I'm fine." Again Morph nuzzled against him but waited patiently as Jim cried silently into his pillow.

* * *

> <p>The warm water splashed disapprovingly around Sarah's hands, her experienced skin barely registering the scalding heat as she scrubbed away the remains of their dinner. The plate screeched in protest and she dipped her arms deeper in the soapy water while giving the rebellious platter a small shake for good measure. "Don't be difficult." She growled and was answered by a small series of bubbles from the defeated plate. "I am in <em>no<em> mood to – "

"Miss H?" Sarah gulped down her threat and turned towards the robotic voice; B.E.N. stood in the washroom's doorway like a small child peeking into his parent's room. "I guess everyone's packin' up to go home?" The innkeeper dried her hands on a nearby towel and readjusted her strayed hair as he spoke. "Yes, they're leaving. Would you mind helping me clear off the – Oh B.E.N.!" His flour stained apron finally caught her eye and a wave of guilt crashed over her. "I'm so sorry, dear! I forgot…I forgot all about your dessert."

"Aww, that's alright Miss H!" He replied chirpily, but nearly twenty years of motherhood had taught Sarah that shuffling feet and downcast eyes were not signs of forgiveness. She pressed a hand against her forehead and sighed remorsefully; despite his lack of taste buds B.E.N. had proven to be a naturally gifted baker, a talent that Sarah had promised him he could showcase by making dessert that night. The poor robot had spent all day planning and preparing, turning the unfinished kitchen into a pastry war zone and after all that effort she had just _forgotten._ "I'm sorry B.E.N." She repeated. "But tonight wasn't…I promise we'll try again next week." He pranced inside and rubbed his rusty metal hand over her shoulder in a painfully comforting manner. "It's okay Miss H. Really! It didn't really sound like a good time for cake anyway, what with all the yelling and table smashing and – "

"Yes, it was not what I had planned." She interrupted, trying to roll out from under his rough hand. "But I still better go see Amelia and Delbert out."

A familiar poetic voice jumped out from behind them. "Actually, I was hoping to speak to you before we left." Both turned to see the woman in question in the doorway; her tone was confident but everything else from her avoiding eyes to the rigid pose mirrored B.E.N's stance when he had first entered the room. She hardly glanced up at the pair as she continued. "Alone, if you don't object." B.E.N. rolled his optics up at Sarah questioningly, seeking her permission to leave. "Why don't you go see if Jim is awake? Take him a piece of your cake, I'm sure after tonight he'll enjoy some comfort food." It was not meant as an attack but she saw Amelia flinch out of the corner of her eye and she had to force herself not to apologize for the unintended insult. The robot earnestly agreed and awkwardly ducked around Amelia as he struggled to pass through the door without touching her. "Sarah…" She began as soon as his clanking footsteps had echoed out of range. "I want to sincerely apologize for my disruptive behavior and for quarreling with your so…with James."

The proud woman sounded sincere enough, but Sarah's diplomatic good nature was overwhelmed by the waves of maternity demanding retaliation. She worked her mouth as she struggled to satisfy both sides. "Amy, I am trying very hard – _very hard_ – not to lose my temper."

"I was out of line." Amelia offered.

"You called my child a _devil_! In my _home_!" Sarah had not felt such fury in years, not since her husband Leland had forgotten about Jim's tenth birthday, and yet this rage threatened to wipe the entire memory away. The felinid cleared her throat uncomfortably. "I simply wanted to explain…"

"_Please_ explain, Amy! Tell me why you would say such things to my son!" Her friend started to speak but quickly stopped and fell into thought, hindered by something that Sarah couldn't see. "It's no excuse for my behavior…However, you know my feelings toward the outcome those pirates received – everyone does I suppose." Again she stopped and stared past the wall. "I'm not trying to imply that I blame James.."

Sarah shook her head and stepped closer to Amelia. "You don't have to imply anything, Amy. It's obvious that you do blame him – don't try to lie." She added as the felinid's mouth opened with an argument. "I raised a teenage son, you can't fib to me." The woman's pause was accented with her emerald eyes darting from corner to corner and if her hands hadn't been clasped behind her back Sarah was sure they would be wringing her wrists. "Amelia, I know how aggravating Jim can be. _I know_. But he _needs_ your friendship right now."

"Mine?" Amelia barked. "I don't mean to offend, Sarah, but friendship does not seem to be one of James' – "

"You're offending me, Amy."

…. "I apologize." Sarah closed the gap between them and gripped her arms; she felt a small jerk but Amelia didn't pull away from her hold. "Amy, you don't know what a blessing your offer is; helping him to get into the Academy…Do not repeat this to anyone – not even Delbert – but there were times when I thought…Merciful God, I thought that it would be _Jim_ those constables found in the street. This could be his only chance at a real life, but not if he thinks the one making this all possible doesn't believe in him!" She blinked and felt a cool pearl trickle down her cheek; Amelia's eyes followed the track down to her chin and gazed there almost sadly. "I understand, Sarah, but…"

"But what?" She didn't realize she was shaking the woman until she pried herself away; Amelia's eyes locked onto hers, the captain and the abandoned housewife, and she was suddenly terrified by what she saw there. "But I've done all that I'm willing for _him_. If James fails to be accepted into the Academy then _so be it_!" And with that she left, leaving only her delicate footsteps behind her. Sarah stood there for several minutes after she left, staring down at the surface of the water that still lingered in the sink. One by one the scarcely remaining bubbles collapsed and disappeared, each one taking less than an instant to be erased. Just like her son's future. She reached down into the sink and plucked up the forgotten plate, the water running off it's porcelain surface creating a perfect reflection of the tears now flowing liberally down her face.

* * *

> <p>"Jimmy?" The teen jerked awake at the sound of B.E.N's voice; blinking rapidly to chase his fatigue away. The rain had stopped and judging from the overwhelming darkness outside his window it was late into the night; he hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep. "Yeah, I'm in here. Come on in." Before he finished speaking the robot pushed himself past the door and with a single bound landed at the foot of the bed. He bounced lightly on the mattress before shoving a plate that held a generous slice of coffee cake into Jim's hands. "Hey, thanks B.E.N. You stayed away from everything on the 'Do Not Use' list, right?"<p>

"Correct Jimmy! But you know I thought I was getting really close with that chocolate kerosene recipe…Soooooo!" B.E.N. crossed his legs and gazed at the boy expectantly. "You wanna talk about what happened down there? A little boy gab?" Jim took a too large bite out of the pastry and chewed for several minutes before answering. "Girls gab, B.E.N., guys don't. And no I don't want to talk."

"Come on Jimmy!" The robot whined. "You know you can tell your bestie anything!" Jim groaned and rubbed his temple, not noticing as Morph stole a bite of the cake. "There isn't anything to talk about; the captain is just…she's just pissed at everything right now."

"You know she _has_ been pretty grumpy lately and I don't really get why." B.E.N. leaned back on the foot board and crossed his arms under his metal head. "It's like she's angry all the time, even worse than Flint was! Ever since that guy's funeral…" Jim choked as Arrow's mountainous face flashed before him, refusing to be shut out even when he squeezed his eyes shut. He tossed the empty plate aside and turned over away from his friend to face the paneled wall. "She's angry at _me_, B.E.N. I let the pirates go free and Mr. Arrow…"

"But Jimmy…" The robot lowered his voice to a whisper and shimmied over Jim's side with sharp jabs, lying down on the pillow next to him. "You told me that Scroop guy was the one who….Who killed him." He gasped the word 'killed' like a vile curse. Morph chirped in agreement and to Jim's horror transformed into a miniature version of the manticore. "Don't do that Morph! And it _was_ him."

"So why don't we tell her that? It might make her happier!"

"Why don't we tell her?" Morph repeated aggressively. Jim frowned at their eager faces and wished that he could see the universe through their obliviously innocent eyes. "Even if I did, she would never believe me…Maybe before the trial but now she'll never trust another thing I say."

"But I believe you Jimmy! And it doesn't matter what they say – I know you made the right call!" Something stirred deep within Jim, a feeling he had not experienced since Silver had first spoken to him that night on the Legacy. "You're the first person who's said that." He admitted softly and B.E.N.'s hinges squeaked as he smiled. "Of course you were right, Jimmy! The Captain and Doc should have been on your side; I know I wouldn't have testified if you had told me not to!" And with that the balmy sensation sizzled and died. "They tried to get you to, B.E.N. The only reason you didn't was the judge wouldn't allow it."

"But I wouldn't if I could! Not if they _begged_!" The robot struck what would have been a dramatic pose if he had not been lying on his side and Morph mirrored the stance chanting "Not if they begged!" Jim's mouth twitched and cracked into a smile as the young man laughed for the first time that day; he rolled onto his back and chuckled until his lungs ran out of air. The rain had started again and pattered against his window rhythmically; a low rumble warning the weary listeners that the brief calm was over. "Thanks guys, I needed that."

"No problem, buddy!" B.E.N. cried joyfully and was reprimanded by a cutting shriek of lightening that burst into the tiny room. Morph squealed in terror and burrowed underneath the boy's back, frantically smoothing his gelatinous body into the sheets. "Hey Jimmy, ugh, you think I can hang out here? Just for a bit?" Jim smiled and covered his eyes with his arm. "You're not seriously scared are you?"

"Me? You should know it takes more than that to scare – " A second crash rippled the bed and B.E.N.'s enthusiastic statement faltered in his mechanical throat. "I…eyeyeye…I just thought it might be nice to stay in case _you_ need me." Jim snickered under his arm and he felt Morph begin to sneak his way back into the open air, gazing around cautiously as though the storm were watching and waiting for him to drop his guard. "Fine, you can stay if you promise one thing."

"What's that Jimmy?"

"_No talking_."

"Oh! Okay, sure thing, Jimmy! No more talking starting now….Right now! Er, now!"

"_B.E.N._!"

"_Sorry_…..Now!"

To his surprise the robot kept his promise and fell silent, allowing the gentle rain to perforate through the room. Jim closed his eyes as the sounds began to mix together; the rain, Morph's mellow breathing and B.E.N.'s humming mechanics all forming a soft symphony that soothed his strained mind. He took one, two deep breaths and slowly lost himself to what he hoped would be a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p> 


	4. The Second

For the first time since the dawn of the raining season it seemed that Mother Nature had finally decided to take pity on the miserable inhabitants of Benbow. A gentle whisper replaced the howling winds that had scoured the air for days and the rain left in search of dry lands just waiting to be overwhelmed. In a last example of maternal care she waved her hand carelessly across the sky and wiped away the clouds, releasing the sun onto her waterlogged subjects. The freed sunshine ran down and greeted Jim's weary eyes as he opened them before quickly squeezing them shut and rolling over in disdain. The welcome was not ignored by Morph, however, and the pink creature clumsily pulled back the temporary window curtain and bathed the room in balmy light. Delighted with his own efforts he chirped insistently into the teen's ear and demanded that he be praised. "God, Morph, why can't you learn to sleep in!" He growled, pulling himself under the safety of his blankets.

Of course he knew why; the shapeshifter's annoyingly chipper routine was a reflection of his old master, Long John Silver. Every morning for three months Jim had been the victim of their double teamed attacks, Silver shaking him awake with one massive paw and Morph performing a perfect imitation of an alarm clock. It was a habit Jim had been trying to break ever since Silver's departure but despite all his efforts Morph had not wavered once. Maybe he felt that it was his job to wake Jim in Silver's absence, or maybe the crafty blob just enjoyed the anguish it caused him. Deep in his own musings, Jim did not notice his pet wriggle his way under the cloth fortress and shift into a simple bucket – filled to the lip with water. _Very cold_ water the boy learned as Morph tipped himself over Jim's crown. Jim yowled like a trapped animal and flew off the bed in a tangled heap of legs and blankets. "_Morph, you parasite_!"

The water droplets lingering in his hair and clothes separated from the teen as though under an enchantment and joined the large pool on the bed to form Morph's body, jiggling with laughter. Jim was no longer soaked, but he could still feel the hateful cold stinging his skin like sandpaper. "That's it!" He cried, pushing himself to his feet and coiling over, a cat preparing to leap. "I'm taking you to the docks and selling you to the meanest, saltiest bidder I can find!"

The boy pounced and the small creature fled, both of them tearing through the small room as fast as they could. Every now and then Morph would slide under a dresser or a book shelf and the two would take the chance to catch their breath, trying to convince themselves that the other was the one who really needed a break. However, the truce was soon broken in a flash of pink and the chase resumed with as much enthusiasm as a leopard stalking a gazelle. After several minutes Morph trilled and flew under the bed, Jim's grasping hand close behind. "Got ya!" He cried but his fingers only touched chipped metal. He shimmied further under the bed and came face to face with his solar surfer, stored under the frame since he had reclaimed it from his parole officer some months ago. His favorite machine had been forgotten with the construction of the Benbow and his application into the Academy, but now… Jim flashed a grin at Morph as the shapeshifter floated back over to him in curiosity. "You wanna go for a ride, Morph?"

An hour later the small creature was shivering uncontrollably, his wide eyes peeking over the hem of Jim's pocket. "Don't worry squirt, it's not that bad," the teen reassured him with a small pat. With a practiced kick the sail to his surfer flew open and Jim grasped the worn handle bar; Morph garbled some nonsense and burrowed further into the fabric of his pants. The small engine hummed and the solar sails swelled with life a moment before the machine lunged forward and tore across the canyon floor. Jim leaned against the wind as they gained speed, a smile spreading across his young jaw.

The machine jerked upwards at the teen's command and rose steadily into the open air; Jim itched to pull himself into a spiral but kept his course even for Morph's sake. Instead, he powered down the motor and leaned into a gentle curve, surveying the ground far below them. His pet chirped in pure delight. "Just wait Morph!" Jim hollered over the whipping wind. "When you get the stomach for it we'll – " He fell silent, remembering Silver as he gripped the longboat for dear life while Jim performed his tricks out in the Etherium; his terrified face eventually melting into amazement and his good eye shining with pride. He would give anything for the cyborg to be here with him, to tell him in his pitched drawl that everything would turn out alright…

A sudden yelp brought Jim back and he clumsily righted the surfer that had started to dip into a nose dive. "Sorry Morph! I was…I was just thinking…" He glanced down guiltily at the large, glassy eyes that seemed to say '_I know, I miss him too.'_

_TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTTPTPTP<br>_

"Thanks for bringing me to the market Miss H! All the shouting and pushing and people grabbing everything in sight – it reminds me of the old days with Flint! Except that everyone here pays….Flint was never good about paying." Sarah smiled and casually dropped two sovereigns onto the booth counter as the robot rambled on. A surprisingly polite thank you rolled out from the thick necked stall owner and with a returned nod she gathered up the tightly wrapped bundle of smooth blue cloth into her arms. "I guess that's what made him a good pirate," she teased. The two carefully merged back into the flowing crowd, B.E.N. walking backward clumsily so that he could look into her face, much to the displeasure of those trying to side step around the pair. "Well, yeah, that and a few…uhm, other things_ thatIwon'ttalkaboutinfrontofalady_ – Hey look!" He exclaimed and Sarah could only watch as he bounded off like a racing rabbit.

The market squares in Benbow had become a sort of accidental routine for the both of them; it gave Sarah the opportunity to support her neighbor's businesses – as well as draw in new clientele for the Inn – while B.E.N. got to…well, be B.E.N. The markets were not nearly as large or exotic as the expansive stalls on Crescentia, but after a hundred years of desertion the robot hardly cared. As long as there were different faces to gaze at and strange objects lining the shelves he was ecstatic. "Hey, you want me to carry that Miss H?" The robot asked as he was chased away from a third stall. Sarah took one glance at his jagged metal fingers and drew the cloth protectively closer to her chest. "Ohhhh…Thank you B.E.N., but I'm fine. Did you find anything to buy for yourself?"

"Nah, I'm not exactly what you would call _high maintenance_." Sarah couldn't contest that. In fact, what did robots need other than oil and the occasional spare part? "You could start a collection of some sort," she suggested. "My father collected coins for years." B.E.N looked at her thoughtfully. "Now that you mention it, Miss H, I did use to love those glass birds that got real popular – especially the blue ones! But you get too many of them in one place and one day you realize that all their beady little eyes are staring right at you all the time!" He shuddered. "Kinda sucks the love right outta ya."

"Well, what about something that doesn't…stare, like books or stamps. Delbert has an impressive phonograph disc collection that – "

"_HEY! You!"_ Sarah spun around just in time to see the robot tearing through the astonished crowd, his arms flailing as he ungracefully weaved through the mass of people. "Hold on, you! No, not you! _You_! Stop!"

"B.E.N.!" She cried, following his wake of gasping women and very annoyed men. "I'm _so_ sorry, I apologize everyone – B.E.N.!" There were too many bystanders blocking her way to see where the robot had run and everyone seemed more interested in talking about the crazed machine than pointing her in his direction. Suddenly a splintering crash carried over the din and several surprised screams made her heart stop. "Please, please get out of my – oh for goodness sakes _move_!" Sarah finally snapped and began pushing her way towards the source of the chaos. Finally she broke free from the sea of bodies and gasped at the sight of an overturned fruit cart, the contents of which spilled forth from the wreckage in a vast array of colors. In the middle of the fruit puddle was B.E.N., sitting with his legs scrunched to his chest and arms folded protectively over his head. "Oh, B.E.N., what have you done!" She moaned.

"Miss H!" B.E.N. cried as she walked towards him. "Miss H, I promise it wasn't me! It was him – or I think it was him…but, but maybe not…"

"'Ey!" Sarah flinched as a man she feared was the owner of the cart stormed over; his multiple eyes all glaring mercilessly. "Did jyou do dis?" He demanded. "I'm so sorry, sir, it was just an accident – "

"Accsheedent!" He snarled. "Dis," his arms gestured to the ruined fruit. "Dis is no accsheedent!" Sarah's cheeks began to burn. The man's voice was rising with every word, B.E.N. was still chattering nonsense to himself and the crowd watching them was growing ever larger. "I know, I know it's very unfortunate but he has these fits, and – "

"But Miss H, I told you it wasn't me!" B.E.N. whined like an ignored child. "It was him, or at least part of him…at least twenty five percent of him! I'm sure of it!"

"_What are you talking about!_"

"_Chert vozmi_, jyust go!" He groaned, throwing his hands up in defeat. The woman looked around at the mess they had caused and quickly knelt down to collect as much fruit as she could. "At least let me help you…"

She heard B.E.N. struggle to his feet. "There's no time Miss H! We might still be able to catch whoever he was if we – _oooff!_" It was almost no surprise when his metal foot slipped out from under him, sending him plummeting down on the unfortunate fruit behind. "Owyowyoyw, that hurt…" If only Sarah could sink into the ground and disappear! She tried to distract herself with the remaining fruit, tossing them into the folds of her dress, when her hand fell upon something hard and cold – a key. "Sir," she looked up to the fruit vendor and extended the key to him. "I think you dropped this."

"Is nyot mine."

"But – "

"Is nyot mine!" He repeated. "I don't care whose is! Please, jyust take heem and go!" His sentence was not even finished before the innkeeper clasped onto B.E.N.'s arm and began pulling him along with the experienced strength that all mothers gained from dragging their disobedient children behind them. The robot's frantic voice continued to plead with her as the astonished crowd separated and made way for the pair. "Please Miss H, I'm almost certain that I saw someone I might know!_ Pleeeaaaaase_!"

_TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTTPTPTP_

* * *

><p><em>TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTTPTPTP<em>

Her deconstructed inn had never felt more inviting. Sarah sat hunched against the same table that Amelia and her son had clashed over two nights ago, cradling her head in her hands and seriously considering reversing her alcohol ban in the house – at least for that night. Nestled in her pocket was the small abandoned key that no one at the market had claimed; after her horrific day the woman had been half tempted to simply drop the key and hope that the owner stumbled across it as she had, but her responsible nature refused to let her take such a lax course. She had spread the word about the lost key before hauling off B.E.N. and now all she had to do was wait and see if anyone would claim the article. If not she would find something creative to do with it. On closer inspection she had found that a lovely flower motif was designed into the pin and glass melted into the bow; she was sure it would make a lovely necklace.

The front door opened unexpectedly and her son that had been missing since early morning appeared in the threshold. "Jim? Where have you – " Her voice died in her throat as her son walked through the door, the familiar and not entirely missed solar surfer tucked under his arm. "Oh James, not again!" Her boy immediately threw his hands up in surrender, a coy smile crossing his lips. "Relax mom! We didn't go anywhere we weren't supposed to – I just wanted to take Morph for a ride." At his words the pink creature flew around the room and trilled excitedly. "Well, you know how I feel about _that_," she motioned to his surfer. "But as long as you behaved yourself."

"No Robo-constables," Jim pointed out proudly. "It almost feels weird coming home without them." He dropped his surfer onto the floor and fell into a chair next to her, looking absolutely exhausted. Sarah felt herself relax and even allowed a small smile of her own. "How was the market?" He asked. Sarah flinched and cupped her chin. "It was…It was certainly an experience." She said simply and told her son everything that had happened that afternoon. Jim listened intently while she spoke, stroking Morph as he lounged on his shoulder. "Why did he just freak out like that?"

"Freak out!" Morph contributed.

"He thought he saw someone he knew…I think. The poor dear wasn't making much sense and he was very upset. I sent him upstairs to sleep, or whatever it is he does." Jim tilted his head to the side and exchanged a sidelong glance with his pink pet. "I thought he was over his panic attacks…" Sarah nodded in agreement. "Didn't you tell me that he acted this way on Treasure Planet?"

"Well, yeah, but he was out of his mind – seriously." Morph took his cue and transformed into a miniature version of the robot with a chirping cuckoo bird springing from his head. The woman tried to hide her amusement. "Maybe…Maybe what happened to Onus has gotten to B.E.N. Honestly I don't know how much more I can take either; first a map and treasure and then pirates! It feels like we're trapped in your old storybook – " Sarah was grinning as she spoke but her face suddenly fell as she glanced at Jim, who wore a dreary expression that she had seen too many times before. "Jim? Jim, look at me, what's wrong?"

Her son didn't look up but answered softly under his breath. "I…I really missed him today." She didn't have to ask who. It had taken some time but Jim had finally confided in her about the pirate John Silver, the unusual friendship that had grown between them and how his disappearance from the Legacy was not so much an escape as a release. "It hit me all of a sudden when I was in the air; I just…I just wish I could talk to him." Sarah hated seeing her baby boy hurt this way. She knew in her heart that Jim had never gotten over his father's abandonment and now he had this new man to mourn, although how he had become attached to such a notorious person she couldn't even begin to understand. "Jim…"

"I don't know why!" He blurted out suddenly, the words springing from him like water from a busted pipe. "I mean, he saved my life but he still…After everything he did to us I just _forgave_ him! I let him go and I let the others walk because…I feel like such an _idiot_ - "

"James Pleiades Hawkins, I did not raise you to be heartless and I _certainly_ did not raise you to be an idiot!" Her son stammered with an argument but Sarah quickly cut him off. "I'm very proud of the choices you've made."

"Really?" Jim looked up at her in surprise and the expression made the woman's heart ache. "Of course, Jim, I – "

"Knock knock, Sarah!" Without warning the door flew open and Reynold walked through the threshold, grinning ear to ear. "Hello sweets, I thought that since the rain stopped you and I could ahhhh…" His speech trailed off at the sight of Jim sitting across from her. "Ahhh…I mean I thought that me and Jim could do some work on the roof today!"

"Sure you did. I'm gonna go put my surfer up so why don't you wait for me? _Outside_." Jim grumbled as he climbed the stairs, his teenage glare never leaving Reynold's figure. As soon as he stepped out of view her friend looked at her almost pleadingly. "I thought you said you were going to talk to him?"

"I am, but things are complicated right now. I don't want to push more on him than he can handle."

"Well I wish you would already. I feel like I lose ten years off my life every time he glares at me like that." Sarah laughed as she was pulled against his chest. It felt easy and nice to finally be held by someone after so many years. "And I wanted to spend some time with you today." He groaned. "You can spend time with me while it's raining – she needs you right now." Sarah scolded lightly, spreading her arms out to the unfinished Inn around her. "If you spent half as much time worrying about my Inn as you did me she would be done by now!"

"Maybe if you didn't always distract me…" Reynold growled but her son's footsteps quelled his playfulness and the man took three large steps away from Sarah. "I'll ugh…I'll be outside..."

"Boys." Sarah sighed as the man slinked out of the door. She felt a cool pressure along her cheek and tickled Morph's chin. "You know Morph, sometimes I think you and I are the only sane ones in this house."

Morph laughed.

_TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTTPTPTP_

* * *

><p><em>TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTTPTPTP<em>

Delbert sighed with relief as he let this morning's newspaper slip from between his fingers and land ungracefully on the parlor floor. There had been no mention of Onus' murder but the canid was sure that T. Scout was busy scheming some new lie infested spin and the thought made his stomach turn in a nauseating way. The astronomer propped his feet on a nearby coffee table and leaned back into his chair; as his eyes drifted up the wall his gaze fell onto a high shelf that housed Arrow's hat. The last reminder of his wife's old friend rested on a hand sculpted limestone perch; Amelia swore the crafters chose the material to mock the alien's features although Delbert argued, unsuccessfully, that it was symbolic. A polished glass cube lovingly protected the display and a small engraving at the bottom read _S. Arrow_. It was a dramatically simple reminder of the poisonous air hovering between his new wife and the boy he had watched grow up. "If you were here you could talk some sense into her." Arrow's hat stared back at him in quiet reverence just as he had in life. "You wouldn't blame Jim for what happened…"

He wished the spacer could be here if only for a moment; just to answer him and put his weary mind to rest. "_Mr. Hawkins made a mistake, Captain."_ Arrow would say. _"And I for one believe he has learned from it. Let's waste no more time on this matter."_ His assertive voice, however, existed only within Delbert's mind and the silent hat offered no condolences to his disappointment. "Delbert?"

Delbert jumped and his chair toppled backwards at his wife's sudden cry. "In here, dear!"

The beautiful woman passed through the door, her slim eyebrows furrowed in irritation. He flinched softly, expecting her to resume the argument that had lingered between them after Sarah's disastrous dinner, but when she spoke her tone was mockingly playful. "I just took a glance inside your study…Would you care to explain how in less than a week you managed to let what was an _immaculately _organized work space, if I do say so myself, devolve into such derangement?"

"Consider it another stage of our compatibility," Delbert grinned as he righted the downed chair and reclaimed his spot. "My seemingly outlandish system countermands your compulsive desire for order."

"Yes – a vice that I dearly had hoped to cure you of." Before he could respond Amelia crossed the room and without another word sat herself elegantly into his lap; Delbert instinctively straightened in the chair. "So, are we done fighting?" He asked cautiously. Amelia shrugged lightly. "For now, but if recent history is any indicator I assume some sort of conflict will present itself."

"Don't you think this peculiar?" He spoke as Amelia delicately removed his glasses, plunging him into a world of soft edges and blurred colors. "That we can spend one day fighting and the next…Well..." Despite his extensive vocabulary he could not think of a word proper enough to describe how they acted on days like these. The captain smiled at his bashfulness and readjusted herself so that they faced each other, her thin legs straddling him. "Actually I have read several studies that claim such behavior is healthy to a relationship." Delbert couldn't imagine how that was possible, but then he had never been in a relationship long enough to apply such logic. Amelia trailed one finger down his face, following his side burns and continuing to his chin. "Would you prefer that we both suppress our aggravations until one morning I slip into a state of dementia and shoot you?"

Delbert sputtered. "Wh - Why am I the one who gets shot? If either of us has a chance of mental psychosis it should be me! You said so yourself after meeting my mother."

"I remember darling, but I also recall the way you shoot. By the time you figured out how to unlock the safety I would - " The astronomer didn't wait for her to boast about what she would do; he gently took hold of her fiery hair and pulled her into a kiss. He missed her mouth by an inch, his eyesight useless without the glasses still clutched in Amelia's hands, but his delighted wife corrected his error and moved her lips to meet his.

Delbert lost count of the seconds they spent like that, so lost in her scent and her taste, but it felt too soon when she pulled away and pressed their cheeks together. "I'm so tired, Delbert…I'm tired of fighting and being angry…It's like a fever; the more I try to remedy it the fiercer it becomes." Without realizing it his eyes had drifted past his wife back up to Arrow's hat and he wished for a second time that he could receive some wisdom from her departed friend. The canid pulled his beloved closer until there was not a centimeter separating them. "I'm sure you didn't mean whatever you said, not truly. Nothing has been easy since the voyage, for you especially dearest, but I know things will get better."

He felt a small push and Amelia rose enough to place the glasses back securely onto the bridge of his nose, staring past the rims into his eyes. "Is that what you're obligated to say or do you actually believe that?" She asked with a small smirk; Delbert returned the smile as he readjusted his frames. "I do. I'm nothing if not an optimist."

The felinid pulled on his shirt and sensually stroked his chest right above his furiously beating heart. "So you don't regret taking a vengeful harpy for your wife?"

"I'll have to consider that next time I see her."

"Very clever." She growled and trapped him in another long kiss.

_TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTTPTPTP_

* * *

><p><em>TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTTPTPTP<em>

"So, I assume this means we are not going out this evening?" The pair lay shoulder to shoulder in their bed, both turned upwards to the high vaulted ceiling. It might have looked like they were sleeping had the sheets not been crumpled on the floor where they had been mercilessly kicked to half an hour before. Amelia stretched her arms over her head and Delbert admired the toned muscles that gently moved under her skin. "You assume incorrectly. Every Thursday since our engagement has been date night and I am not about to break that routine just because you riled the order of events – let's get dressed." But he refused to move even as his wife pushed herself up and calmly began readying herself as though they had just woken up from a nights sleep. "I'd like to point out that I'm not the one who riled anything."

"Well, I would sincerely have to argue with that." The astronomer pushed himself to his elbows, ready to argue that Amelia had practically dragged him up the stairs by his lapels, before the implications of her statement hit him like a brick and he blushed down to his naval. "Oh…." He sputtered.

"I adore when you do that."

It took nearly an hour for the newlyweds to dress; they chatted playfully through their separate routines, stopping completely every now and then to share a kiss. "Would you mind hitching up Delilah?" Amelia asked as they walked down the stairs to the entryway. "I swear I cannot tolerate that _beast _and I would rather not have to dine with any filth on me."

"Well we may not be able to prevent that." Delbert answered and gazed out the window at the fresh rain that pattered against the window. Mother Nature had apparently lost her patience with their small town. "And Delilah is a member of this family and simply because she kicked you _once _– " The man froze and gazed out in horror as he opened the front door. In the threshold, barely protected by the pounding rain, stood an imposing figure shrouded in a midnight tinted cloak. His mind flashed back to Billy Bones, an almost perfect mirror of the vision before him and he felt his knees begin to buckle. "A – Amelia…" He croaked. "Remember that mental psychosis I mentioned earlier? I think it's happening…." It took less than three seconds before he felt his wife's slender frame press reassuringly against his side. "Walker! What in her Majesty's name…Move aside, Delbert, let him in!"

Delbert could barely breathe as the man staggered into his home and pulled back his hood to reveal the face of a white haired Rangifer, not the dead Billy Bones. He stumbled back and simply watched as Amelia took the man's arm and led him deeper inside the house, seating him down on a chair before drawing back to her husband's side. "What happened to you Walker? You're a filthy shamble – were you attacked?"

"Nei." The man gasped between gulps of air. "Da damn carriage got caught in da mud…had ta run da list mile here." Walker slipped his hand under his soaked coat and clutched at his chest. Delbert sprang forward. "Are you alright? Is it your heart?"

"Stand down." He growled. "It's just dis." A thick folder was pulled from the protection of his coat; Delbert's face flushed with embarrassment but thankfully no one seemed to notice. Amelia stepped forward and glared down at the slumped man. "And what is so important that you ran a marathon to reach us?"

"Dere's…Dere's been another murder."

His wife's hand shot out immediately and snatched the file. "Who?"

"Mary Williams." Walker answered. Delbert glanced at his wife who, to his relief, shared his befuddled expression and they both stared back at Walker. "_Crisse_, what did you know her as… Mary Bird? Nei, Bird Brain Mary!" A cold chill spread through Delbert's veins; how could he forget the terrifying female that moved so quickly through the rigging? "H – How was she…That is, why..?"

"How was she killed?" Amelia translated. "Another shooting?" The Sergeant shook his head, rising from the chair. "Der's no time, I need you both ta come down to da station with me." He paused for a moment in thought before turning to Delbert and asking hopefully. "You have a carriage?"

"Of course – Absolutely!"

"Good, cause we need ta get da Hawkins boy as well."

"Sergeant Walker, my husband and I were just on our way out." His wife growled suddenly. "Now, I understand the importance of this new murder to you but I fail to see how it relates to _us_. Unless we are suspects again." She added threateningly but the tall man was unimpressed with her display. "Da opposite actually. I am hereby placing you two and Mr. Hawkins in protective custody!"

Again Delbert glanced at Amelia who, for the first time that night, seemed as shaken and vulnerable as he did. "What do you mean 'protective custody'?" He gasped as the rangifer pulled forward his hood. Walker glanced at him and he could barely see the whites of his eyes from under the blackness of his robe. "I mean dat you three have officially been changed from suspects ta possible victims. Now get dat damn carriage ready so we can leave!"

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p> 


	5. The Lieutenant

Disney (c) TP characters

OC (c) me

Thank you to everyone who reviews/favs/follows my stories. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sarah lurched back and forth as the carriage barreled down the rocky dirt path. The night air was frigid despite Jim's coat wrapped around her; rain escaped through the tarp and hit her face mockingly. "Were almost dere!" The Sergeant's voice filtered from the driver's box. "Everyone alright?"<p>

"Peachy." Her son growled from beside her. "Anyone want to explain what's going on?" He stared at Delbert and Amelia as he spoke; the two looked very fine in their evening ware and Sarah vaguely wondered what plans of theirs had been interrupted. "We hardly know." The man admitted, his glasses refusing to stay center on his nose as they careened down the road. "All Walker said was that there had been…There's been another murder."

Her gasp was drowned out by the carriage wheels. "Oh…Oh no!"

"And now we're suspects?" Jim snarled. Delbert finally gave up and tucked his glasses into his breast pocket. "No, Jim, Walker said that – yeow!" Amelia's elbow cut off his sentence with a vicious jab. "Hush!"

"Amelia, what did he say?" Sarah pleaded but no one spoke and when she turned to Jim her boy wouldn't look her in the eyes. The carriage suddenly came to a jarring halt and all four of them were thrown sideways from the force; Walker was immediately there, ushering them out into the rain. "We need ta move! Quickly now!" He grasped Sarah's hand and cordially helped her to the soggy ground; another officer took her shoulder and led her through a nearby door. In the four seconds it took to get from the carriage to the door Sarah was drenched; shivering she ducked into the room quickly followed by Jim and the newlyweds. A pair of all too familiar robo-constables ushered her deeper into the building but no one spoke a word until the four of them were secured inside a tall, rather damp room. Walker followed them in, closing the door behind them.

"Well," Amelia growled, "Now that we have all been yanked from our homes would you care to explain your reasoning to us?" But Walker shook his balding head. "Not yet, we need to wait for…"

"Oh my, my, this will just not do!" Sarah started and turned as a gentle voice floated up behind her. A hunched figure wobbled through a doorway opposite them, a spiraled cane supporting most of his thin, twisted body. His grey, pointed face was dotted with liver spots and as he smiled a mountain of wrinkles formed along his lips and up to his friendly eyes. In his youth his skin might have been tough and scaly but age and sickness had reduced his complexion to that of melted rubber. "My superior, Lieutenant Rhube Alder! Now dat he is here we can answer your questions."

"Thank you, Rudolph." Sarah heard Jim snort at the name and she sent him her fiercest 'behave yourself' glare. "But this is hardly hospitable! These poor people are soggier than an alcoholic's tongue…Come into my study, my dears." They slowly followed the hobbling man down a short hallway and to a heavily designed door that Alder unlocked with unsteady hands. The room inside was not so much a study as it was a hanging garden; plants of various forms and colors populated the shelves, floor and even dangled from the ceiling. There were buds smaller than fingernails and petals that looked larger than the sails of galleons. If Sarah had been five years old she would have fainted from joy at the sight of so many flowers. "Alder is also one of Montressor's leading officials on botany." Walker commented, eyeing the woman as she gazed around the room.

"It's beautiful!" She breathed. Alder chuckled warmly at her delight. "I needed something to do in my old age! Idle hands are devilish things, you know." The Tuataran lowered himself into an overstuffed chair and Walker immediately took his place standing by his side. "Now then my dears." Alder began as though he were telling a bedtime story. "You are here because of most dire and unprecedented events. The murder of the pirate Onus was viewed as a tragic but routine homicide common between people….of his status, but the discovery of Mary Williams leads us to believe that this is more than coincidence or occupational hazard."

"We suspect dat da same person is responsible for both crimes." Walker jumped in. "Onus was an opportunity killing; most likely da killer didn't expect ta run into him and took a chance ta get rid of him quickly."

"Which leads us back to Mary." Alder explained. "Unlike Onus her murder was calculated and planned; she was no random target and her death so quickly after Onus' is quite suspect. Quite suspect indeed."

"How did she die?" Sarah was not even aware that she had spoken until Alder's eyes drifted over her. "We're not sure, my dear. The only signs of struggle on her were committed in an apparent self-frenzy."

"So she might not have been murdered!" Delbert offered hopefully. "She could have died of a natural cause."

"Young man..." Delbert looked surprised and a bit affronted to be called such a title. "I have been in this service for longer than I care to admit and I tell you there was nothing natural about what we found."

"Like Alder said," Walker continued. "Onus by himself is coincidence, but da death of both him and Mary is a connection. Because of da publicity gained by your voyage and da trial – "

"If you're referring to that slop nonsense article…" Amelia began dangerously but Alder quickly cut in. "My dearest captain, we meant no offense. But even publicity based on fictitious facts can garner undesirable attention from a host of people. I remember when I first joined the force, some young deputy spread word that I was a rich widower desiring of a new wife. Well, I don't have to tell you the sort of chaos…But, nevermind, nevermind." He coughed. "That is why until this matter is resolved and we find a connection other than the Legacy we will have to ask you to remain here." An uneasy silence fell over the group broken only by the fierce pattering of rain on the roof. "Oh my dears, this has been a long night and I'm sure you are all tired." The old lieutenant's bones popped as he slowly stood. Sarah couldn't help but smile when Walker moved to help him like Alder was his aging grandfather and not a superior officer. "Rudolph will show you to the bunks, although I admit they are not much compared to what you are used to! And you, my dear," he said turning to Sarah. "Even though you were not connected to the Legacy directly I would very much prefer that you remain here with your son."

"Thank you." Sarah replied pleasantly. "But I have my inn to think about and we have family there still."

"Oh my, my, I thought all of the family was collected!" Alder said, confused, as he glanced up at Walker. "I think Miss Hawkins is referring ta a robot and a family pet."

"B.E.N. and Morph." Jim corrected sharply.

"B.E.N. and Morph." Alder repeated, obviously amused. "Very odd, very odd. Well in this weather we will not be able to reach them and I don't see why you can't return to your work in the morning." Sarah was about to thank him when Jim cut in. "What?! You're letting her - ! Why can't we just bring them here?!" The old lizard blinked in simple confusion. "Because your mother has asked to go back." He said plainly.

"So we're letting my mom go out where a murderer is waiting!? She's not going back - !"

"Jim!" Sarah tugged her son away from the group and cupped his face soothingly. "Jim, listen to me. I was run out of our home once; it's not happening again." Jim gazed up at her with the same hurt, bewildered expression he wore when he was a denied a pet as a child. "Mom…" He choked. "You can't! I…"

"If it would help," Walker said softly, trying not to intrude on their moment. "And if you wouldn't mind Miss Sarah, we can have a uniformed officer go with you."

"That would be fine, Walker, thank you."

"I'm going back too!"

"Absolutely not, Jim! We have your safety ta think about."

"What about my mom's safety!?" Once again Sarah caught his face and turned her fuming boy to her. "Jim, he's right; I would feel_ so_ much better with you here. Besides, Reynold was suggesting that he spend more time at the Benbow during its construction – "

"_What_!?"

" – so with him, B.E.N. and Morph I won't be alone."

"It's settled!" Walker shouted over Jim's protest. "You three will remain here and Miss Hawkins will return to the Benbow in the morning."

"Excellent!" Alder smiled, oblivious to the strained nerves of those around him. "Well then, Rudolph if you don't mind I'll leave the rest to you…Goodnight my dears and rest easy tonight; no one outside these walls will harm you now that you are in our protection."

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

* * *

><p>TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP<p>

Alder was right. The tiny cots that made up the sleeping quarters, or kip as Walker affectionately called it, made Jim's back ache and by the time morning dawned the boy was sore and exhausted from both the pain and the nightmares that had startled him awake throughout the night. But as he pushed himself up to his elbows he couldn't help but smile through the dull pain. "Always knew I'd wake up in jail someday," he chuckled. "I just didn't think it would be like this!"

Moving quietly so as not to wake his mother or the Dopplers Jim crept across the room and slowly pushed past the door. He could hear a gentle rain against the roof as he explored his new home, ignoring the curious glances thrown his way by the few police that also roamed the halls. Once a tall man with four arms approached him, obviously irritated that a civilian was in their corridors, but a squat, olive skinned man caught him and whispered something that made the first man's eyes widen. "Guess no one wants to hang with the murder target." He said to their retreating backs as they scampered away.

"Oh pay no attention my dear, I've asked them not to bother you!" Jim practically jumped out of his skin and he spun around to find Adler, grinning and walking forward unsteadily on his gnarled cane. "I thought you all would have an easier time adjusting without their barrage of questions. They mean well, but it's not everyday we have celebrities in our humble station, you know."

"Us? Celebrities?" Jim scratched the spot above his rat-tail. "I think our ideas of celebrities are a little different!" The man's chuckle sounded like a sick wheeze and he patted Jim's arm as he drew closer. "You and your friends made quiet a stir in this sleepy community! Pirates and chases and mutiny; why it's almost like…"

"A kid's storybook, yeah." Jim finished but Alder grinned. "I was actually thinking of my first marriage, my dear! Come, let me show you where you can eat. A growing boy is never a stranger to hunger." The two walked side by side, Jim holding back so that the older man could subtly lean on him as they moved. What few officers were in the mess hall cleared out when they saw the pair but the boy noted that they stopped and respectfully saluted Alder before leaving. "Such good boys, all of them." He whispered.

"I didn't think there were many actual police left with the Robo-constables and all." Jim admitted. They found a table and at Alder's silent command a gruff looking cook brought out two plates of gruelish food. "Oh my, my, it's been several years since the Robo-constables were brought to Benbow. I never thought our small town would have a need for such things but they have been very useful in patrolling the less traveled areas. Why, I could not tell you the amount of hoodlums they have – oh my!" He suddenly gasped with wide eyes. "Oh my dear, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean that you – "

"Don't be. I was and deserved to be collared." Jim grinned and shoveled a bite into his mouth. "Really, it's no big deal!" Alder clicked his tongue sadly before glancing up to the young man. "If you don't mind my dear, what exactly do you plan to do now? You must be well enough off with the treasure and all."

"Well, I…I'm rebuilding my mom's Inn right now. I have to finish high school but after that I'm going into…I'm going to try and get into the Academy." The man clapped his hands like a child. "Oh my, my, how splendid! Why, Rudolph used to be a lecture man for the school; however that was several years ago. I believe he still misses it though; now and then I find little speeches scribbled on his notepads, but he's much too bashful to read them to me…Ah! Here comes your mother, my dear, just in time to save you from the ramblings of an old man! Come in, dear!" The teen glanced up to see his mother, who also looked as unkempt and drained as Jim did. "Now, whenever you're ready to return home just give me your word."

"Oh tha – thank you." His mother replied through a yawn. She clumsily tucked a stray hair behind her ear and Jim noticed for the first time in years how tired the woman must be. "I think the sooner I go the better. I have some regulars that like to eat breakfast there and B.E.N. must be going…well, out of his mind."

"Splendid!" Alder said, missing the joke shared between Jim and Sarah. "I'll just toddle off and have my men prepare a carriage for you!" His mother sat down beside Jim and he waited for several seconds for Alder to disappear before speaking. "You're really going back?"

"I have to Jim; I told you I can't be run out a second time."

"But it's just an Inn, mom!" He cried.

"Oh sweetie, it's so much more than that!" Jim felt himself blush and he glanced down at his plate to hide the color rising in his cheeks. "Mom…"

"Remember before you left on the Legacy I told you that I didn't want to lose you? What did you say to me?"

"That I would make you proud." He replied softly. His eyes closed as her hand brushed away his bangs from his eyes like she did on that night several months ago. "Yes, and you did! You went through things I couldn't imagine just to provide for us…What sort of mother would I be if I just ran away from everything my baby boy worked so hard for?" Jim rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the cook who was now listening intently like they were a radio drama. "I'm not a baby anymore!"

"Yes, but you'll always be my baby!" She cried and pulled the boy to her, placing silly wet kisses on his red face. "Hey, Mom! I'm too old for this – Mom! Seriously – Mom! Cut it out! _Mom_!"

"Now my dear, everything is ready for – oh!" Alder gasped and smiled as he caught sight of them. "My, my, I apologize; I'll wait outside while you finish your goodbyes." But Jim was already squirming from her grasp like an animal in a trap. "No, no, no, we're done! Mom, let go! _Mom!_"

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

* * *

><p>TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP<p>

It was hard to tell how many days passed since their first stormy night in the station; Delbert knew it could not have been more than two or three but it felt like they had been there in the grey walled building for weeks. Sarah came by sometimes, bringing fresh treats from B.E.N. and visiting with Jim. She had nothing to say about any suspicious activity or threats; _'The world is just as you left it'_, she told them, _'I hope you can come back soon.'_

Delbert hoped so as well because for the first time in his life the man was unsatisfied with sitting around, away from his books and his astrological instruments, nothing to do except hope that Walker or Adler felt like chatting – which Walker rarely wanted and Adler rarely did about anything except his plants. Finally, despite his better judgement, he found the Rangifer at early morning and asked him for a newspaper. Walker immediately obliged him and only asked that Delbert return the sports column when he was done – obviously Amelia had not warned the sergeant about her ban on newspapers. He found a corner spot in the kip and, after making sure his wife was nowhere to be seen, spread open the paper on the tiny bed.

It was there. His eyes went fuzzy as though to protect himself from whatever was typed on the grayish background but he still recognized the name. T. Scout. With a deep breath Delbert blinked and took the plunge.

_A Dangerous Deception!_

_T. Scout_

_Several nights ago a single shot was fired that claimed the life of a local parolee, Mr. R. Onus. Onus was discovered the next morning and rushed to Crescentia morgue where the investigation has proven to be anything but forward. While reproachable, the negligence of the local police may have gone unnoticed had it not been for a second murder of another parolee, Miss. M. Williams, whose investigation has received similar treatment. But this is not an article about police incompetence, but of something much more sinister and sadly all too common – a cover up. Only three months ago I wrote an exclusive article detailing the inconsistencies of a voyage undertaken by Delbert Doppler and juvenile delinquent Jim Hawkins captained by Amelia Smollet (refer to 'A Voyage of Deception?). And now, the only two paroled members of the infamous 'pirate' crew have been murdered while Doppler, Hawkins and Smollet have been mysteriously placed under police custody. This, readers, is certainly no coincidence. Could it be that the three conspirators are eradicating evidence of some crime committed on the Legacy with the assistance of the police? More on this story as it unfolds._

It took the man less than a minute to throw the paper into trash and run to the Lieutenant's office on the other side of the building. "Alder?" The aged man glanced up and grinned broadly as though they were old friends. "Oh my dear, come in, come in! I do hope you have become comfortable here despite the circumstances." Delbert approached the desk, tenderly stepping over strange root tendrils that were thicker than his forearm. "Um, yes…It's quite, quite lovely here but um, I was wondering if I could hazard to ask for a favor?"

"Anything my dear!"

"I'd like to leave the precinct for a time." Alder's smile fell like melted ice cream. "Oh, anything except that I'm afraid."

"I would only need an hour or two!" The man persisted, feeling like a teenager pleading for a longer curfew. "And it would only be this once! I simply have to…to…meet with my persecutor – er – _publisher_! I'm preparing an article for the Intergalactic Astronomical Union and they are not very tolerant with delays!" The lieutenant ran his fingers down his shrunken neck as Delbert spoke, humming softly to himself as he considered the request. "Well my dear I can certainly understand your position; you do have a career to uphold and it would certainly not do to let this scoundrel disrupt your life anymore than necessary…" The astronomer was on the edge of his seat, ears raised in anticipation. "I suppose one foray outside would not be a dreadful risk, if you would consent to one of my men going with – "

"_Yes!" _Delbert leapt from his seat and viciously pumped his fist in the air. "I mean, of course, whatever precautions you think necessary!" The man chuckled and waved him off. "I'll find an officer to accompany you." Thirty minutes later Delbert stood ready in the precinct stables, the newspaper clipping tucked securely into his maroon overcoat, when an alien barely three feet tall drew up with a humble buggy and a squawking, feathered beast tethered to the front. "Where we goin'?" He asked.

"Actually…I'm not quite sure. I was uh, I was hoping someone could look up the address for me? I have his name!"

The man rolled his one eye. "What is it?"

"T. Scout, he's a local reporter that runs in the newspaper. Perhaps you've heard of him?"

As it turned out the driver had heard of Scout and it only took a quick glance inside a record book to find his address in the multitudes of citizens. They drove in silence, the cabbie having nothing to say and Delbert not knowing what to say; too absorbed in planning his meeting with the repulsive journalist. When they reached the tall, decaying building that was his home the canid removed himself from the buggy with trembling legs. "I be here." The driver said almost reassuringly.

The inside of the building was more horrifying than the exterior. The paint on the wall was hardly visibly thanks to time and smoke and God only knew what else; cigar ashes, amber colored bottles and dirt littered the foul floor and the man had to gulp down his nausea as he walked through. Dear heavens, was this what his wife saw when she looked at his study!? He swore then and there as he stepped over a pair of abandoned boxer shorts that he was a changed man and any room of his would be impeccable from hence forth. Finally after much tip-toeing, breath holding, and avoiding eye contact with anyone and everyone Delbert finally came to the apartment he had been searching for. He raised his fist, lowered it, bit his tongue, raised his fist again and knocked – once.

No one came to the door. "Come now, mustn't be nervous!" He pepped himself and knocked again, managing to bring his fist against the door three times this round. As footsteps neared him he had the sudden urge to run; to fly down the hallway and jump into the safety of the buggy but before he could even finish the thought the door opened and Delbert caught his first sight of T. Scout.

He was a human – a filthy human – the kind that made everyone else around thankful that they were not born into such a species. His face was shallow and bony, as though there was not enough skin to cover his skull and his hair was flat and greasy. The two green eyes that stared back at him, however, were bright and curious and Delbert could see his reflection in them as they widened in amazement. "Doctor Delbert Doppler!" He grinned and the canid counted several yellow teeth tucked behind his chapped lips. "What a pleasure to have such a prolific subject visit me! Tom Scout at your service, but you already knew that, eh old man?" He grabbed the astronomer's hands in his and eagerly shook them both. "It's very rare that I actually get to meet one of my topics; it's so brilliant that you've come!" Delbert said nothing but simply pulled back his hands and took the paper from his pocket, holding it in front of Tom's hollow face. His grin spread even closer to his ears. "Excellent! I see you've admired my latest work! Have you come to give an official statement?" He excitedly produced a pad and pencil seemingly from thin air.

"You – you-you-you _immoral, indecent, dishonest_…" Tom's pencil scratched wildly as he transcribed Delbert's insults. "You've compromised the police's investigation and endangered my family!"

"Endangered….My…Family…Oh, yes and speaking of which would you like to include a statement from Mrs. Doppler as well – _Hey_!" He yelped as the furious Canid snatched the pad clean out of Tom's hands and started clumsily tearing out the thick pages. "You can't destroy personal property like that!"

"And you can't publish sensitive information!" Delbert argued, holding the notebook out of Tom's reach. The two men grappled like fussing siblings as the reporter persistently reached for the papers. "Don't you realize that you could be costing more lives?"

"I'm helping to _save_ lives!"

"By publishing lies?!" Delbert growled and finally pushed the man away with surprising strength. Tom caught himself against the wall and glared at the older man, his beak of a nose casting a strong shadow across half his face. "I'm providing the public with information that they need to protect themselves! If it were up to the police there would be no mention of the murders at all!"

"Your frivolous lies do nothing but distract people from what's important! You don't care about anyone's safety or reputation…" Tom's grin was suddenly back on his lips; his mousy eyes narrowing as the corners of his mouth spread up his cheeks. "Oh hoh hoh, so that's it! You come here and try to censor my writing because of your credibility! Who's dishonest now, Doctor?"

"Why – why – why Alder should have you thrown in jail for obstruction!"

"Ooooh! So lieutenant Alder is heading the investigation is he? He's always been a bit of queer fellow to me, I wrote a few articles about his unhealthy obsession with plants. But what do you think of him, Doctor? Would you like to give a statement?"

This was not going as he had hoped at all! Delbert held his face in his hands, trying to block out Tom's nasally voice and the infernal scratching of a second pencil but the sounds refused to be ignored. They flew into his ears and settled on his mind irritatingly until he felt heavy with their weight. "You're going to cause something." He whispered and for a moment the reporter paused and considered him. "I'm not sure what, but your – your villainous lies are going to hurt someone! And if it's my wife that suffers because of you I will not rest until I've run you and your career into this planet's core!" For the first time Delbert felt victorious; Tom was startled, his hand uncommonly still, but the canid's voice was sore and his heart guilty from his tempered words so his victory did not feel gratifying in the least. He turned so that the man could not see the shame spilling over into his face and half ran down the hall back to the outside world.

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


End file.
